Two Adventurers
Look, .oOEclipseOo. actually made a fanfiction! It's a miracle! Summary This is a Kinkanut story about when Kinkajou and Coconut go on a little adventure. >:3 This was originally for Matau, but he wanted me to publish it, so here it is! Sorry it's pretty bad. Chapter Only Kinkajou gazed out the window of the dreary healing hut, the light coming out of it seeming to taunt her while her wing progressively healed. She had been cooped up in here with nothing to do for multiple long, boring days while she recovered from having venom being sprayed on her wing. She flinched just at the memory. The pain, the horrible, agonizing pain that made it feel as if her wing membrane was being slowly eaten away. . . No, she didn't want to focus on that, but there wasn't much else to focus on. She groaned, boredom eating her up as much as the venom ate up her wing. Why couldn't she go outside, just a little bit? The healers were worried about her getting hurt even though she already was hurt. They were worried about her being in too much pain from moving around when she already was in pain. She wasn't even allowed to go out for sun time, which left her ready to claw someone's face off if they came too close. How did Queen Glory live most of her life without it? Thinking about Glory, or Queen Glory, left her as irritated and miserable as before, even when Glory was so kind to her and actually did something exciting other than eat fruit all day. In a few days, her tribe, lead by her friend and idol would go off into battle without her because of some stupid accident! It was all because her wing had a few holes in it. At least the RainWings would get the revenge they deserved if all went as planned. She was not happy with the NightWings after kidnapping she and her friends and testing on them. Just the thought of them doing that caused a growl to rumble deep in her throat. Thinking about all the adventures she was missing out on left her depressed though. That ended her trail of thought pretty quickly, and she was back off to being bored with absolutely nothing to do. Her scales were a plain grey with little specks of red dappling them, sending a signal to others to stay away from her. She really wasn't in the mood to have a chat with any healers, or just about anyone, for that matter. Of course, that's when an eye-burningly bright yellow RainWing, who she was pretty sure was one of the healers, had to leap in without a second thought about all the noise she was making, or the fact that she actually caused the hut to wobble back and forth a bit. Patches of sickly green appeared all over Kinkajou from queasiness. The RainWing carelessly shuffled through countless herbs an remedies, making a scattered mess of where they were stored. This obviously wasn't one of the best healers in the tribe. She seemed to be doing a not-so-great job of searching for something, and Kinkajou hoped it wasn't for her. Yet it probably was for her, considering her luck lately. The healer took out some leaves she recognized all too well and announced cheerfully, "It's time to treat your wing again!" Kinkajou didn't bother stifling her groan. The RainWing didn't even notice and skipped towards her, stretching out her wing. She tried not to wince, yet the most painful part was yet to come. The healer squeezed the juices of the leaves near the parts of the membrane that were burned through, and salty tears welled up in the young dragonet's eyes. She couldn't hold back her scream, and even after being treated multiple times, it almost felt as if the venom was penetrating her wing membrane all over again. Once the burning sensation was fading away and the treatment was over, her scales were a sickly white without a single scale another color. "Did you have to squeeze the juice in all at once?!" Kinkajou snapped, acting more out of misery than true fury. "I'm sorry," the healer peeped softly, her eyes wide from shock from being yelled at and recoiling away as if she had just been bitten by a wild animal. The healer no longer had such cheery scales and hastily left the healing hut. When Kinkajou was certain no one else was near the hut, she let out mumbled groans and stared at the ceiling as the pain became nothing but a little irritating burn that she could attempt to ignore. Why couldn't she just go on adventures again? Why did everything have to make her miserable? Her scales were a stormy blue-gray, and she was really just disappointed with everything right now. She didn't want to keep on sitting in here anymore. She was done with it, but there was nothing she could do. The tears wouldn't stop flooding from her eyes, and they fell onto the floor beneath her talons. Patter, patter. She didn't even bother wiping them off her face. Patter, patter. They didn't stop running down her cheeks until there were no more tears to cry. Kinkajou slumped down onto the floor and laid there, seemingly in a daze. It felt good to release all of the misery she held in, to let it all out, but she was dubious the feeling would last for long. She rested her head gently onto her arm, and her eyelids starting to feel heavy. They eventually shut, and she felt as if she just disconnected herself from all the pain and boredom in her world. She then fell into a deep slumber. ... As Kinkajou slowly drifted back into consciousness, Kinkajou felt a warm talon resting on her shoulder, trying to nudge her awake. She grunted and rolled on her side, assuming it was one of the healers or something like that. She didn't even bother opening her eyes to see who it was. Then she heard a familiar voice that caused her eyes to shoot open. "Kinkajou, it's me, Coconut!" her friend whispered in her ear, causing a smile to flicker across her face. "Ugh, I'm trying to sleep!" Kinkajou mumbled, although she was secretly glad Coconut was here. It had been so long since she received some visitors (the healers didn't count). Coconut laughed, and despite what she just said, she sat up and stretched out. Pain shot up her wing, but she managed to not wince in front of him. She let her scales become a soft, pale yellow and stood up shakily on the legs she hadn't used much in the past few days. She met Coconut's eyes. "Why are you here?" she inquired. "I wanted to come here sooner to talk to you, but Queen Glory has kept us all quite busy," Coconut elucidated, his usually bright tangerine orange scales seeming duller in the dim light of the hut. "Also, I figured it must be a bit uneventful and lonely here, with so few visitors." "Yeah, it is a little lonely," Kinkajou admitted, looking down at her talons. What she said was an understatement. "Don't sound so unhappy!" he exclaimed, and Kinkajou knew he always sympathized with her and became less joyful when she wasn't in a good mood. She appreciated and hated the fact how he always seemed to understand how she was feeling. "I have something new to tell you. Glory-I mean Queen Glory, had her angry SeaWing friend start teaching us how to fight!" Kinkajou knew he was trying to cheer her up, but she had to stop her scales from turning green with envy. She wanted to start learning how to fight! Coconut wasn't exactly one of the more athletic RainWings anyways, meaning she could probably take him and multiple other RainWings on in a fight. Thinking about training to fight gave her an idea for a little game they could play, and a grin stretched across her snout. "So, you think with that extra experience you could take me on?" She smirked, holding her head high, her scales turning an intimidating array of fiery reds and oranges. "Well-uh-of course I can!" he challenged, trying to sound bold, but it didn't exactly work out. He puffed out his chest to look tough, but he honestly just looked absolutely ridiculous. Kinkajou let out what sounded like a cross between a snort and a laugh and scoffed, "Oh really? How about right now?" "Erm....yeah!" he stuttered, but his eyes were like saucers and his scales were a pale green from his nervousness. Kinkajou smirked. While he seemed to be trying to comprehend what she just said, she let out a playful roar and leaped on top of him. Coconut squeaked in terror and slipped out of her claws in a fright. She couldn't stifle her laughter and started laughing so hard she nearly fell over. She was a little astonished when Coconut charged at her. She just simply tripped him with her prehensile tail though, and he fell to the floor with a thump. She pinned him down, holding him tight, her face glowing with triumph. "You can't even defeat a poor, injured RainWing dragonet like me!" she teased, her heart racing and excitement coming out for the first time in a while. Coconut laughed, and he lifted his talons above his head to admit defeat. Kinkajou loosened her grip on the young RainWing dragonet, and he hastily escaped and backed away from her. His scales were gold from joy, which caused Kinkajou's scales to turn gold too. She beamed at him, and he beamed back. For a moment, there was an awkward silence, but she quickly broke it because the last thing she wanted to happen was for Coconut to leave her alone in the healing hut again. "What's it like, now that Glory is in charge?" she asked him, staring wistfully out the window, a picturesque, beautiful rainforest laying right behind it. "Awesome!" was the first word that escaped his mouth. "We now have more things to do, new things to learn, and everything is much more organized and orderly. But there's a lot less time to eat fruit...and see you." Kinkajou laughed and exclaimed, "Oh no! Not less time to eat fruit!" She gazed out the window, and it seemed that spending time with her best friend had reawakened her mischievous side. No one was forcing her to stay in the healer's hut. They might try to stop her if they caught her in the act of sneaking out for a little while, but they probably wouldn't be that successful. As long as she and Coconut avoided the other RainWings, it would be a breeze to go out and have a little more fun. They couldn't possibly have expected to keep Kinkajou cooped up for long anyway, since they knew she could be a bit of a troublemaker quite well by now. She grinned, and she turned to face Coconut, the sparkle in her eyes suggesting that she had an idea, one that could get them into trouble. He groaned. "What are you planning this time?" he sighed. "Because this time, you're not going to get me to go with you. I don't want to be punished by Queen Glory!" "Oh really?" she growled playfully, knowing Coconut wouldn't let her go out there alone, no matter how much he loathed getting in trouble. She clarified her plan, the beam on her face growing larger the more and more she talked about it. "I already told you, no-" Coconut yelped, but Kinkajou was already halfway out the hut door, the color of excitement rippling through her gleaming scales. "Hey, wait for me!" When Kinkajou looked around, she had to stop herself from grinning like crazy and laughing from elation. Even the simple things about her home here in the RainWing village seemed wonderful compared to the blandness of the healing hut. The towering jungle trees were lush and alive, and colorful dragons darted through their branches. Vibrant flowers blossomed practically everywhere. Ripe, juicy fruit clung to the trees and made Kinkajou's mouth water. The calls of a variety of different birds of paradise resonated in the air. Young dragonets were playing in the warm sunlight of the canopy. It was her brilliant, lovable home, just the way it was supposed to be. She spread her wings and let her colorful scales absorb the heat from the sun. Kinkajou thirsted to explore, discover many wonders the rainforest was keeping hidden from her, but it would be very difficult to get around if she couldn't tree glide because of her injured wing. Well, she'd have to figure something out. She sat there serenely, overlooking the rainforest before saying, "You know, how about we explore away from the village? Who knows what awesome things we might find! After all, we already know most of the things here, no matter how cool they seem compared to the healing hut. And also, I'm hungry, so we need to find some fruit!" Coconut didn't even bother protesting against the idea. She assumed he already knew even attempting that was futile. She stood, stretching out her legs and walking towards the end of the porch that faced the untamed wilderness. There was a branch nearby, and she assessed the jump to see if she could make it without using her wing. She determined that it was possible. Without warning, she sprang off the porch and landed on the branch with ease. It bent a little under her weight near the end of it, but it stopped once she walked closer towards the base of the tree. "Are you coming?" she called out to Coconut, trying to hide her disappointment. Maybe Coconut wouldn't come with her to explore after all. She felt her heart sink a little. She was so used to having her friend by her side, she felt lonely and bare without him. "You think I'm letting you go out there alone? What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" he exclaimed, gliding to her side, and Kinkajou let out a small sigh of relief. She noticed a particularly large tree, and even though it looked imposing, she knew she could reach the top if she tried. It looked like it would be a ton of fun to climb and explore its branches. Its canopy looked like a whole other small world just waiting to be investigated. There were even some delicious-looking mangos at the top! She slowly inched towards it, Coconut on her heels. "Race you to the top of that tree!" Kinkajou suddenly blurted, giggling as she leaped from tree branch to tree branch, nearing the colossal tree. "Hey! No fair!" Coconut protested as he struggled to catch up to Kinkajou, whose vibrant yellow scales were already far ahead of him. "You got a head start!" "You should've reacted faster!" she retorted teasingly, traveling through the trees with the ease and grace of a leopard, only a bit noisier. She didn't need to use her wings to tree glide currently. She was traveling from tree to lush tree with such little effort that she barely even paid attention to where she was going anymore. She had adjusted to the slight bending of the tree branches under her talons, so it didn't bother her anymore. She was so used to it she felt like she was walking on solid ground, and her scales shifted to a bold orange as her confidence in winning grew. The tree was so close now! All she'd have to do once she reached it was climb to the top, which would be easy. She was almost there, almost there... Suddenly, when Kinkajou stretched out her front talons to grip the branch ahead of her, she realized with a jolt that there was no branch for her to hold onto. She was lurching forward, the front half of her body suspended precariously above the rainforest floor. There were no tree branches or foliage to catch her if she did happen to fall, which it looked like she was about to do. Her heart fluttered as she looked down and saw how dizzyingly high up she was. All the color drained from her scales as the result of her terror. She was about to fall, and in these few seconds, she realized she might die. With her injured wing, there would be no way to fly to save herself. There was little to no time to react. When she could no longer hold on and she fell off the branch, instinct told her to flap her wings, but it was no use. The wind howled in her ears and stung at the sides of her face. She watched in shock and horror as the rainforest floor rapidly appeared closer and closer, and she braced herself for the bone snapping impact. Gravity pulled her down as quickly as an eagle could glide through the air. There was no time to move, no time to react, no time to resist gravity's constant pull, no time to save her life. Then she felt talons grab around her, the talons of a dragonet about her size, suspending her in mid-fall. She felt herself being lifted higher and higher, in too much of a shock to think or move. She was alive. She was being saved! She looked up, and immediately recognized Coconut pulling her back up towards the canopy. She could tell how difficult it was for him to lift her weight from the way his clammy talons trembled as he held onto her and the way his face seemed strained from the effort. Finally, he managed to lift her up back onto the branch that she had fallen off of, and she sank her claws into the soft wood to make sure she didn't fall off again. I nearly died, she thought to herself, unable to comprehend what had just happened to her. I was lucky Coconut was with me. She glanced back at Coconut's face, suddenly gaining a lot more respect for her friend. The effort of carrying her left him looking weary, tired, and weak. Kinkajou was impressed he had even managed to lift her at all, and she was even more impressed by his ability to react quickly. Most of all though, she was glad he cared about her so much "Are you all right?" Coconut asked, panting as he spoke, a glimmer of worry in his eyes. Kinkajou nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled, still hardly able to believe that had happened to her. "Thanks." "No problem, and I'm glad you're okay," Coconut replied, starting to leap back towards the direction of the hut. "We should probably go back now." Kinkajou nodded. Normally she would've protested about heading back to the village this early and would have been embarrassed about needing rescuing, but after what had just happened to her, she was so shaken up she had a feeling she was done exploring until her wing was fully healed up again. Together, the two young dragonets leaped through the lush emerald green canopy of the rainforest, both done with adventure for a while. It was hard for Kinkajou to tell what Coconut was thinking then because of how exhausted he looked, but today, she had come to appreciate her friend a lot more than she ever had before. Coconut really did care about her. And that thought alone, despite the fact she had nearly died, caused a smile to appear on her snout. Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance)